memories lost in snow
by radiocity
Summary: From the stories Jack heard he never expected the Snow Queen to be such a beautiful woman. Jelsa.


—_act_: i.—

.

(_memories lost in snow_)

.

* * *

For the half of the life she had lived, up until now, Elsa hated and feared her powers. Recently, once again, she learned to love them and she stopped being scared. And for that she had to thank her little sister Anna, who was willing to give her own life for Elsa. Even though she feared them, Elsa never thought that she would die because of them. She remembers it _oh so_ well. The look on Anna's face, a loud plea for her to stop but Elsa ignored it and kept going.

In the end she used up a lot of her powers and her body was tired. So tired that even when ice—_**her ice**_, was falling straight at her, Elsa couldn't move instead she turned to Anna and mouthed "I'm sorry", while smiling. She felt pain, there was a scream and her powers acted once again, causing a snow storm and she could only hope that Kristoff took Anna to safety.

Elsa clearly remembers her death, so why was she raising up from the snow, not bloodied, not bruised, not hurt, not _dead_. It was beyond her understanding, getting out of the snow Elsa looked around trying to figure out where was she. She was still wearing her crystal-blue dress made out of ice, along with her cape, and after a few minutes of looking around she noticed that she was not far from Arendelle. She doesn't know what's going on but Elsa knew she would feel much better when she sees Anna.

'_Snow Queen_.' A voice said and she stopped in her place, she couldn't see anyone around so from where was the voice coming? She looked up, at the moon and somehow she felt safe, protected. '_You are now the Snow Queen_.' It whispered once again and Elsa thought it was her imagination, but _the moon_ just spoke to her.

"What do you mean?" her voice was barely louder than a whisper but she knew that it was heard. Just as she knew that the answer would never come as she no more felt that safety from the moonlight. "Snow Queen? What does that mean?" She whispered to herself while standing there listening to the wind howling, before returning to her original plan. Everything was going to be better the minute she saw Anna.

Focusing on getting back to Arendelle faster Elsa made an ice horse, she figured since Olaf was alive the horse would be to. The rope was made from snow and she slowly got on and the horse started running. For some reason she was scared, scared that maybe Anna didn't made it, scared that maybe something happened to Arendelle once again, scared for herself. As if the horse felt her fear it started running faster and by the dawn she was across the Arendelle, freezing the fjord, she made her way across the sea. Stepping onto the docks she waved her hand and both , the horse and the ice on the fjord disappeared.

She ran through the empty streets, just running towards her castle. "Anna!" Elsa yelled as soon as she stepped inside the castle, there was no respond and the worry started filling up in her, as well as the fear for her little sister. Quickly climbing the stairs Elsa made her way towards Anna's room, but it was empty. She was ready to shout and wake everyone up just so they could go and search for her little sister when she heard a sob. It was coming from her own room. Slowly she made her way towards her door, thinking who was crying and if it was Anna she was going to freeze someone. The door was wide open so Elsa just stepped in without knocking, it was her room after all.

Anna was on her bed, crying loudly. She was dressed all in black and Elsa's breath hitched. What if Kristoff didn't make it? What if Anna thought she was dead?

"Anna." She whispered, but her sister didn't react, nor did she move. "Anna." This time she said it more firmly and loudly, and still nothing. Walking over to her sister Elsa reached out to shake her shoulder, only for her arm to pass right through Anna. She froze and with fearful eyes she looked at her little sister, opening her mouth to speak once again Elsa called out: "Anna..?"

She was scared what was going on, her hand went through her sister! Her sister didn't even hear her! What was going on?!

"Anna." It wasn't her this time, it was Kristoff. He was standing at the door, also dressed in black and Anna raised her head, tears still rolling down her cheeks and eyes red from crying. "It's time." He said quietly.

"T-Time f-f-for …wh-what?" Her sister was broken, she could barely speak over the sobs.

Kristoff looked at her and Elsa froze. "It's time for…Elsa's funeral."

* * *

**a/n: please leave a review and next time, we will have Jack!**


End file.
